


Protector of your realm

by sherbal



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Also I think that the title has nothing to do with the content, M/M, Seriously I don't think this fic can be considered as a slash fic, This is wrong, i just like it mysterious and heroic, i mean you can't ship a child with a grown man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbal/pseuds/sherbal
Summary: AUJeremy is a teenager and babysits a ten-year-old Hammond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also unfinished.  
> Sorry, I have so many ideas but I can't always get them right.  
> I'll work on it as soon as I come up with something.  
> PS: I didn't expect to let this fic out of my dungeon but I really like the idea of Jeremy taking care of a child so I post it here anyway.  
> I have no experience in babysitting a ten-year-old so I just make things up.

The little fella was sticking out his lips and pulling a funny face.  
Jeremy watched his parents driving off the garage and disappearing into the shades of evening, who were on their way to a relative's funeral and left their only child to him.  
Jeremy Clarkson was twenty, exactly twice the age of this pouting child who was currently holding his arms which clearly showed his resent to him and his parents.  
Jeremy was actually surprised that he could be offered this job of babysitting a ten-year-old boy for a week and frankly speaking, Mr&Mrs Hammond paid him quite generously. It seemed odd to him why the nice couple didn't want a young girl to look after their son but him, a dandy playboy who only accepted this job because he couldn't find another one by his notorious reputation.  
This family must had just came to this town recently , which was wonderful because he was in desperate need for cash as he was lately cut off his allowance by his disappointed old-fashioned parents due to his inability to keeping himself from hooking up with girls and drinking himself out of his mind and if being that honest, some weed.  
It was near Christmas and he decided not to come home this year. Working at this time could definitely get paid more than usual.  
He was thinking about tutoring or even working in a car repair shop. But when they saw his CV, they thought it was better to kick him out and warned every people in this district not to hire him.  
After all, he was the notorious Clarkson, famous for fooling around with hookers and was pretty much a yobbo.  
Then a friend introduced him to this babysitting job. He thought, how hard can it be? Cooking three meals a day and reading some stupid books occasionally and leaving the tv on for the child then he can do whatever he wants.  
//  
"So you are Richard, little fella." He said with a faked smile that was so pretentious that even an infant would know.  
"So you are Clarkson, big oaf." The little boy was quite a sharp little thing.  
"It's Mr Clarkson to you, young man." He made him comfortable on the other side of the sofa where the little Hammond was sitting." Do you want to go to sleep? You see, it's about seven o'clock."  
He tried to coax the child into sleep so he could retired to his room and treated himself to a porn perhaps.  
"Do you sleep that early? Are you a stupid giant or something that needs sleeping twenty hours a day?" Richard turned to properly look at him. He was actually a bit small for a boy his age.  
"That's not pleasant to hear. I mean no harm. Okay? Your mom and dad left you to me for about a week. So just be nice and get over with it."  
"I can go with them instead of sitting here with a stupid orangutan."  
Now Jeremy was really pissed. He had younger brothers and sisters. But non of them could be that irritating.  
"They don't want you because you get sick in cars and you are a mean little thing. You know, they might never come back. They abandoned you and they could be in France now. You'll never see them again."  
The small boy clearly panicked, he raised his voice,"no, they don't." But as hopeless as it looked, he couldn't find any evidence to support his argument.  
Jeremy was pleased to see this, "everybody doesn't like a mean ten-year-old boy who get sick in cars. Normal people don't do this in a car."  
He was told by Mrs Hammond that they couldn't take Richard with him was because the boy didn't respond well to long car journeys and could get ill easily due to his fragile health.  
Now he just twisted it a bit to trick the bad-behaving child, who was glaring at him with fear.  
The boy was red with anger, storming out of the living room, probably went to his bedroom.  
Jeremy was satisfied that babysitting was easy as it sound. So he turned on the tv, found a beer in the fridge, made himself comfortable on the sofa.  
//  
He had no idea what that child been through in this three or four hours. He drifted off on the sofa, not bothering to go to the guest room which was prepared for him. Then he was woken up by a huge bang.  
It was about half ten and he accommodated his eyes to the bright room quickly and soon realized what was wrong.  
He could see the kitchen from the sofa, lots of things were on the kitchen floor. It seemed that someone slipped into the kitchen and knocked over pans and cereal boxes and every possible material in the kitchen.  
Oh, the boy! What was this little prick into? Scaring him by throwing pans onto the floor?  
He stood up and slowly went to check the kitchen, then he heard a child's sobs.  
He got into the kitchen, noticing little Hammond was sitting on the floor surrounded by kitchen tools, silently crying. And when the boy saw him, he quickly wiped his tears and pretended very hard not to let a single tear drop off his big brown eyes.  
It was genuinely amusing to see this, Hammond glared at him while fat tears sliding out of the corner of his eyes.  
"What are you doing in the kitchen?" He got really patient.  
"None of your business." The boy answered with a hoarse voice due to the crying.  
"Yes, it's my business since I have to clean the kitchen in the morning. Now, what's the matter? Are you hungry?" He wouldn't dare to reach the child since it was a vicious little thing.  
"My mom and dad don't want me." The tears he was trying so hard to hold back were now running down his cheeks.  
"So you come and cry in the kitchen?"  
He then noticed a stool under the cupboard which clearly stored kitchen knives and scissors. The boy must had fallen off the stool when he tried to reach the cupboard.  
"Richard, did you want to use knives to threaten me?"  
After a while, the boy answered in a tiny voice,"no, I want to kill myself."  
That was absurd for a ten-year-old to say such things. They should run around the garden like teddy bears or eat mud or their boogies. Normally, a child doesn't have the suicidal thought.   
Jeremy realized that the joke went too far.  
"I was joking, okay. Your mom and dad will come back for you. They're just going to a funeral, not France."  
The boy still didn't believe him. "I get sick in cars. They don't like that."  
Little Hammond looked at him with pain which was unusual for a child.  
"No one likes that. But they still love you, em... they love a short vicious little boy." The boy frowned when he heard this. "You are their only son, for crying out loud, they have to love you."  
"So they will come back for me." The boy tried so hard to look at him in the eyes while sitting on the floor.  
Jeremy was almost two meters tall and stood like a tower in the kitchen, in contrast with a small child.  
"Yes, and get up. I'll clear the mess tomorrow. Go to bed."  
The boy stood up and then lowered his eyes with embarrassment. "I'm hungry."  
"Fine, do you want a ..." he was cut off by Hammond.  
"I want an omelette."   
The boy returned to his normal self, demanding and vicious.  
"I was thinking about a piece of cake or something. Alright, omelette it is." He ignored the child and quickly picked up all the stuffs from the floor.  
He prepared the pan and eggs, while being carefully watched by the child. He got bored and asked the child to wash his hands and face.  
"So you really can cook." The boy took a bite and his big brown eyes widened.  
"Of course, and I can sew. That's why the girls like me." The he realized talking to a ten-year-old about girls was not a good idea.  
"You are a better cook than my mom. She never made such a delicious omelette."  
He took the compliment from that child happily. "So that's why you are so skinny and so short."  
The child glared at him while stuffing his mouth with omelette.  
"No wonder you grow so big. Your mom must be a wonderful cook."  
"I hate to say this. But I was at boarding school since your age. I don't have the privilege of eating my mom's cooking."  
He thought about his disappointed mom who scowled at him for ruining his studies.  
He missed his family a little bit.  
Just a little bit.  
After eating the omelette, the child went to bed. He didn't want to supervise the process of brushing his teeth or washing his face or putting on pajama bottoms.  
He went to his room, hanging his shirts in the closet and didn't bother with washing his face or brushing his teeth or putting on pajamas. He quickly fell asleep on the bed.  
//  
He was woken up by a child's hand on his face.  
Actually, he was thinking that it was one of his girlfriend's. He almost moaned and kissed the hand. Then he opened his eyes and saw a child in his pajamas with his hairs sticking around in all directions.  
It was morning. Bright sunlight squeezed between the gap of the curtains.  
"What?"  
"I want my breakfast."  
"Can't you eat cereal or something?"  
"I want your omelette."  
"Fine."  
He threw the boy out immediately due to his morning wood.  
And after he attended to his business, he went downstairs to cook for the child.  
"So what are you going to do today?"  
"Dunno, watching TV perhaps?"  
That suited his mind well.   
He turned on the television and brought the remote controller to the boy who just finished his breakfast with satisfaction.  
There were some stupid cartoons on, a silly bird or a stupid cow with big belt. He got bored and wandered around the house to find some entertainment.  
There wasn't any.  
The Hammonds didn't have much book or interesting DVDs since they just moved in. The only thing that possibly can be entertaining was the television which was showing cartoons now.  
He sat down on the sofa, trying his best to understand what was going on in that cartoon. And shortly after about ten minutes, he fell asleep again.  
Little Hammond woke him by kicking him on his shins. And oh boy that really hurt.  
He almost lost his temper, being waken up with a sharp pain.  
"What's the matter this time? You can't wipe your bottom?"  
"No, a man wants you over the phone. He's on the line."   
Jeremy was surprised to find his mate Andy on the other side of the phone.  
There was a party going on tonight and they desperately needed him to light up the party and bring some happy air to it.  
That was exactly the sort of entertainment he needed. Partying was so much fun than watching hideous cartoons with a ten-year-old child.  
Then he had about seven hours to go before he could come to the party.  
And it was actually the most painful seven hours in his life to sit with a boy and he watch stupid children programs.  
He cooked them lunch which was basically egg sandwiches and then made some salad as Hammond's dinner.  
"I have something really important to attend to. And I'll be back at ten, just before your bed time. You are going to behave. Right?" He said to the child while putting hair product on his own hair. "You will watch Tv all night on that sofa and you can have some snacks. But you won't open the door for strangers and you don't play with knives. Is that clear?"  
"What's that?" The boy pointed at his hair gel bottle.  
"It's a product you put on your hair to look good."  
"Can I have some?"  
He was going to say no, but he decided to bribe him by giving him a little treat.  
"Only if you promise me you'll behave until I come back."  
The boy nodded with excitement and sat on the sofa perfectly still to let him put some of it on his hair.  
He kneeled down in front of Hammond and smeared some of his hair gel on the boy's short hair. Then he made them standing on their end by soft hands.  
It was not bad. The boy looked like a child rock and roll star.  
Then he left Hammond with his new hairstyle and went for his party.  
//  
He had a few beer, quite a lot, to be honest.  
He was driven back to the Hammonds' house by Andy who actually was drunk-driving.  
It was half-twelve , almost two and a half hours late from what he promised the child. He hoped that the child wouldn't make a fuss and was in bed already.  
As he opened the door with his spare keys, there was no light in it.  
He felt incredibly glad that Richard Hammond at least had the sense of not staying up and accusing him of not keeping the promise.  
Just when he was about to turn on the lamp, something hit him at a very quick speed. Something a lot bigger than a cat and had arms that were holding his waist tightly.  
It was the little prick.  
He could feel the child's face on his stomach, breathing to his shirt. The skinny arms were tight round his waist. And two small hands clenched to the back of his jacket.  
"What happened, Hammond?" He couldn't move with a child attached to him.  
The boy buried his face deeper into his belly and shivered a bit.  
Jeremy put his hands awkwardly on Hammond's shoulder to peel the boy away from him.  
Then he turned on the light, seeing a scared little boy with a messy hairstyle and apparently tears on his cheek. He kneeled down to look at him properly. They were now face to face.  
"Did someone come in the house and hurt you?"  
"No." Richard managed to speak out a word.  
"Then what happened? You are not giving me a welcome hug, are you?"  
"A movie on Telly and a ghost, a woman in white!"   
"So you watched a scary movie and a woman ghost attacked you?"  
"I think I saw one, by the door." Hammond pointed at the corner of the living room with shaky fingers.  
"There is no ghost. It's just your imagination."  
But Hammond insisted that he saw one woman in white there. So Jeremy went to the spot to check it out.  
"Richard, it's just a clothes stand with a grey scarf on it. You see." He turned the living room's light on and showed Hammond the clothes stand.  
"So there is no ghost in the world. "  
"No, scary movies are made up by crazy people who want to scare others for no apparent reasons. Satisfied?"  
Hammond then ran a hand through his hair and found them quite sticky.  
"I think you need a shower. To get that out of your hair."  
Hammond nodded but did nothing.  
"Go on, take a shower. Come on, you don't need me to remind you to wash the back of your ears, do you?"  
Hammond stayed still but turned his gaze to the dark stairway.  
"Do you want me to accompany you to the bathroom?"  
Hammond gave him a faint smile. And grabbed his jacket sleeve.  
A quiet "thank you" was almost inaudible.  
//  
He fell asleep quickly after an exciting night of flirting and drinking. Then woken up again by the same child for about third or forth time in two days.  
Hammond was in pajamas, twisting his hands nervously while standing beside his bed. The small figure looked even more fragile and smaller in the dim moonlight.  
"Can I sleep with you?" Hammond spoke before he had the time to shout at him.  
He tried to say something like "hahahah, you are scared, aren't you." Or "piss off and sleep in your own bed." But he was too tired to let out another word. So he rolled over to make some room for the annoying ten-year-old and drifted off after feeling a sudden weight on the bed.  
In the morning, it turned out that he was the early-risen one. And in his arms, a small boy was snoring gently with his hair still damp.  
He suddenly felt like a pedophilia or that sort of pervert who has an interest in kids.  
It was one of his girlfriend that should be in his arms, instead of a little devil who was sharp and vicious!  
He tried to free his arms from under the child and woke him up inevitably.  
"I want an omelette." That little shit said demandingly after waking up.  
"So you didn't dream of woman in white and ghosts last night?" He mocked back.  
"You came home at one last night! It's your fault that I had to watch a scary movie to wait for you." The child stretched his arms without bothering to sit up. "And you stink."  
"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll make you an omelette. But at least I'm not that blind to see the clothes stand as a ghost!" Jeremy got off the bed to change in the bathroom.  
"Hammond?!" He shouted with anger shortly after. "Did you use up all of my hair gel, you little prick?"  
The child giggled.  
Another terrible day began.  
//  
As it turned out, the boy could paint water colors.  
He watched him painting in awe.  
It was good. Actually, it was too good for a child painter.  
The sun shining on the boy's figure and the drawing board through the glass door.  
It was freezing outside, so he was sitting behind the garden door where he could see the whole garden.  
But Hammond wasn't painting the lifeless garden. He used red paint to feature the red Ford Mustang parked outside the garden fences.  
"Why the big stupid American car?" He handed the boy his milk.  
The boy took it with hands covered in paint. "Why not? It's gorgeous."  
He actually did a bit American accent to support his point.  
"You're weird. I thought you don't like cars for your...em...conditions in them."  
Hammond sighed which was unusual for a ten-year-old.   
"I hate being sick in cars. I can't help it. I hate myself for being so weak and small. "  
Jeremy loved the feelings of driving in a car and especially loved the crazy sensation when he put the foot down for a little pleasure of speeding up.  
He was too big and strong to understand Hammond's worries. It never occurred to him that someone couldn't get this pleasant moment due to health condition.  
Then a really crazy thought popped into his head and this really made him shiver.  
"Hammond, you know people always say, drivers won't be car-sick."  
Hammond raised his eyebrow, not knowing what he meant by saying this.  
"You probably won't get sick when you are sitting at the front, driving!" Jeremy was so proud of the idea and he pulled a smug face.  
"But I'm ten! I'm not allowed to drive."  
"You can if you want."  
"I do. But how?" Hammond looked thrilled.  
"Leave it to me."  
//  
He phoned Andy to borrow his car tomorrow. Hammond was absolutely wild with joy.  
"Are you going to teach me to drive?" He looked at him with big brown eyes.  
"Although your mom and dad didn't pay me for this, but yes. I will."  
"Thank you, Jeremy. You are marvelous."  
This was the first time Hammond called his first name. And it sound quite lovely when the child said that word.  
"You've got to stop disrupting my sleep. I can't concentrate after being waken up by a ten-year-old and sleeping with him all night." He complained.  
"You snored."  
"No, I didn't. I'm quiet while sleeping. You snored."  
"Who told you that? You sound like a pig last night."  
"My girlfriends never complain."  
The child opened his mouth then closed it, which made him look like a fish out of water.  
"What's it like? Sleeping with your girlfriend." Hammond asked a tricky question.  
For Christ's sake, he didn't want to give a lecture of sex education.  
"Warm. Nice. Cozy. Like sleeping with a teddy bear, really."  
"Teddy bear can't hug you."  
He was suddenly reminded of his awkwardness when waking up with a child in his arms.  
"You'll know when you grow up. It's only ten years."  
Then Hammond shut up and went to finish his painting.  
The day was spent in harmony. He thought Hammond gave him some decent respect due to his offering of teaching him to drive.  
The boy slept in his own room after asking about the hundredth time that what car he would be driving tomorrow.  
"It's a Nissan. That's the best I can get."  
He left the door open as asked to. Then went to his own room to get his precious sleep.  
He kind of looked forward to tomorrow's driving lessons.  
//  
Andy drove the blue Nissan here and left him the key after making sure that Jeremy wouldn't do any damage to it.  
Of course, he wouldn't. But Hammond would.   
He drove to a back alley with no people. And Hammond looked unwell on the passenger seat.  
Then he showed him how to start the engine and change gears.  
Hammond shouted for a go of his own.  
They switched seats and found that Richard was too short to have a better look of the road.  
And after putting many cushions under him, and, attaching potato chips canisters on the paddles. They were ready to go.  
To be honest, he didn't feel nervous. It was a good driving class. Hammond did well under his instructions.  
"Are you feeling well?"  
"Too well that my heat will burst out!" Hammond shouted with excitement.  
"Don't do that. I'll be charged with murder."  
Hammond turned his head to him and gave him a big smile that brightened the small room in this second-hand Nissan.  
He smiled back with fondness.  
They found themselves on a quiet street where there were no trace of people. Although the risk of being caught was quite big, they decided to have a try.  
Hammond changed gears like a veteran. The boy really got talents.  
When they reached sixty which could be considered fast for a child driver. Hammond shouted at him while still holding on the steering wheels tightly.  
"Jeremy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!"  
He took that appreciation with gratitude.  
He never thought that a child's words could be that heartwarming.  
//  
And, inevitably, they drove into a gutter.  
He pulled Hammond out nervously.   
He was now standing in the muddy water and carrying a small boy in his arms to keep him from choking water.  
"Are you hurt?" He said to Hammond who was currently holding onto him in a way a koala holding a tree branch.  
"No."  
His arms hurt and couldn't support the weight of Richard any more.   
Without surprise, he dropped Hammond in the water.  
He was so bloody small that he couldn't stand on the ground with his head above the water.  
Hammond panicked and kicked him while trying to get his head out to breath.  
Then he found Hammond and held him under the arms from behind to pull him out of the water.  
"You are amazing." Hammond coughed up some water and said to him.  
"Too much compliment in a day. I get it and stop flattering me."  
They walked onto the bank and Jeremy sent Richard home which was not very far away.  
He called the car service in the house and quickly changed into dry clothes before going to the gutter to wait for the service man.  
Those bastards really took their time. He waited almost an hour for them and smoked with shaky fingers.  
When he got back to the house, Hammond surprised him again.  
The boy was holding a plate of weird-looking thing with flour all over his face.  
"What is this?"  
"An omelette. Well, it should be an omelette."  
"You cooked it."  
"Yes."  
"For me?"  
"Yes, for you."  
"You are that kind? You are not trying to poison me or something, are you?"  
He looked at that plate of black coals with suspicion.  
"No, you great oaf.”  
"How do you know how to make an omelette?"  
"By watching you do it."  
"Yes, I've made more omelettes these days than I have in my entire life. Thanks to you, you little omelette lover. But I can't eat that pile of turd. I'm sorry but that's disgusting."  
Hammond looked hurt but he nodded.  
"You are right. I can't cook. I won't eat that myself."  
"I can make you spaghetti bolognese tonight. If you haven't ruin the kitchen completely."  
"What is that?"  
"Something much more better than your omelette."  
//  
They sat on the sofa with their spaghetti bolognese and turned on the television.  
"How's the car?"  
"Don't worry about it. It starts and functions well after being pulled from the river. I'll return it to my friend tomorrow morning. He won't know."  
"Sorry about that."  
"I believe it's worth it. You'll make an excellent driver when you grow older."  
That was funny. They were now saying nice warm things to each other. What's next? Hugging and kissing?  
//  
He was proved to be right.  
After they finished their supper and both of them were too full to bother doing the cleaning work. They lied on the sofa side by side to watch the game show on tv.  
It was then Hammond cast him a side glance and got off the sofa and went somewhere into the kitchen.  
He saw the child came back with a first aid kit.  
"What?"  
"You got a bruise on your cheek, just below your cheekbone."  
"So you are going to nurse me back to health?" He said with sarcasm.  
The child sat beside him, alcohol cotton balls in hand, leaning close to clean his bruise. It stung a bit and he made a small hiss.  
He could feel the child softened his moves and tried to be gentle with this big tall man.  
Then he saw Hammond found a band-aid from his kit and peeled off the plastic package.  
"Is that necessary?" He frowned.  
"Yes." Hammond was acting like a very serious doctor. And Jeremy didn't want to play house,actually. So he closed his eyes to get some rest.  
Hammond put the band-aid on his cheek and he was about to open his eyes.  
Jeremy felt tender little fingers on both side of his face, and then, very gently, Hammond kissed the spot where the band-aid was.  
"Does it hurt now?"  
"No." he was shocked and didn't know what to say.  
"I think I kissed it better." Hammond retreated to his previous position and packed the kit to send it back to the kitchen.  
What does he mean "kissed it better"?  
Little boys don't do this to their mates, surely.  
For heaven's sake, he was only ten years older than Hammond and he was really confused about the way kids nowadays showed their gratitude in.  
But Hammond was a weird little boy who got sick in cars but could drive like a maniac.   
He let that thought go away and collected their plates back to the kitchen.  
//  
Next day, they still had no better things to do. Mr and Mrs Hammond called in before lunch to check that everything was alright. And Hammond was surprised to hear that they would be back tomorrow.  
The relative of Hammonds didn't die. There was no funeral and it suddenly occurred to Jeremy that maybe Hammond's parents just wanted a little vacation of their own to get away from their child which was a picky fighty vicious little prick.  
Andy came to collect his car and quickly found that something was wrong.  
"Clarkson !what the hell did you do to my car? "  
"I may have driven it into a gutter. But look, it still functions perfectly well."  
Andy was quite cross and swore to God that he would never lend him anything.  
"You've got to pay me back. Actually, I'm after a bird, okay? Tall, blonde, charming. But her friend is being irritating and won't leave us alone. I need you to come with me and get her busy so I can have fun with my pretty blonde."  
Jeremy was very happy indeed to help him out in this way. Booze, girls. Nothing could be more fun.  
He waved Andy goodbye and walked back to the living room. Hammond was reading a book, probably some children's literature.  
"Are you going to a party tonight?" Hammond set down his book.  
"How the hell did you know that?"  
"I heard your friend talking to you."  
"That's none of your business. Read your book!"  
"Can I come? I don't want to be alone in the house." Hammond looked at him with earnest.  
"You are still afraid of the woman in white? Come on, it's just a silly clothes stand. You can stay in your room tonight."   
Jeremy thought it was genuinely the worst idea of bringing a child to a grown-men's party.  
"Yes, I'll be scared to death! What if I have a heart attack and die in my room? You'll only find my dead body when it's cold and partly eaten by mice."  
That scene was unpleasant to picture. But he just couldn't take a child to a party. It was absurd.  
"Do you have a heart issue?"  
"No, but what if a ghost comes to my room and I'll be scared to death?"  
Jeremy rolled his eyes to refuse the child's suggestions.  
"Hammond, that's not gonna happen. First, there is no ghost or some stupid woman in white. Second, I'll never take you to the party. They don't welcome children. Third, you will behave tonight. And I promise you this time, I'll be back before your bedtime."  
Hammond stuck out his lips to make an angry face.  
But Jeremy was too happy to be bothered with this. After all, tonight's party would be a big one, full of liquor, chicks and fun.  
This was a serious party, a few hair gel wouldn't be enough. He would wear his new killer outfit, which was meant to turn heads and catch hearts.  
He would be dandy but considerate at the same time, which definitely made girls scream under his charm.  
A nice evening was laid before him.  
//  
Nothing would destroy his evening, of course, apart from an apocalypse or Britain declaring war against French or to be more realistic, a ten-year-old boy.  
He left the house with Hammond reading in his room. He thought everything would be alright. The boy was behaving himself, and he had his killer outfit on. It was even not that cold out there. The howling wind turned into a breeze to improve his mood.  
He took a cab to go to the party which was held in somebody's home. Andy introduced him to the host and left his girl's girlfriend with him. She was quite a catch. Jeremy laughed at Andy secretly for choosing the maid instead of the princess.  
He was having a good time, drinks in one hand and a bird in another hand. The girl quickly forgot about her girlfriend and got turned on by his special charm. They had some lovely chats and were both hugely satisfied with each other's company.  
It was a private party, small but hot as hell. Shortly after a couple of beers, some people were already making out in the corners of the room.  
They were encouraged by the atmosphere and couldn't keep their hands to themselves. When the girl sat on his lap, he vaguely thought that he might can't make it home tonight.


End file.
